


The return from Equestria

by WolfKomoki



Series: Adventures of Doctor Whooves [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since the doctor ended up in Equestria. After losing his human memory, when he regained it he then went back to London with Derpy, as she couldn't bare to be left alone. Derpy experiences the human world for the first time. DoctorWhoovesXDerpy 10th Doctor x Human Derpy Rose x Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, don't leave! Please!" Derpy begged, standing in front of the Tardis. The doctor stared at the grey mare with blonde hair, grey skin, wings, and a bubble mark on her rump known as a cutie mark. He himself was a brown, black haired, winged stallion with an hourglass cutie-mark. He held the sonic screwdriver with his hooves and looked at Derpy who was crying.

"But I have to leave. I've been here long enough. I've got to get back to my friends; they probably think I'm dead." He explained to the mare, nuzzling her.

"Take me with you?" She begged, hugging the doctor with one hoof.

"Okay, come inside, but just to warn you, if we do manage to get to my world, we will be different than the way we are now." The 10th doctor explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Derpy told him. The doctor turned and pushed buttons with his mouth and hooves, and soon the Tardis landed somewhere.

The doctor was tan skinned as a human, had short, black hair, and black eyes. He grabbed his clothes and put them on, and waited for Derpy to change. As a human Derpy's grey skin was rather pale against her blonde hair, and her gold eyes were striking against her grey skin.

"Erm… Derpy, um… you um…need to wear clothes. I um… have some over there." He pointed right, looking away and blushing at his currently naked female counterpart.

"Oh I do?" Derpy took the time to look at herself, and realized first that she only had two legs.

"AGH!" She screamed, when she realized that her hooves were now hands, much like Spike's.

"Agh!" She screamed again, feeling around on the ground for something to hold onto. She grabbed onto a pole and slowly stood on two legs, though wobbly at first, she eventually figured out how to walk. She also eventually figured out how to use her new hands and finally she was dressed.

"You can look now Doctor." She told him, as he turned around.

"Wow you look marvelous! Everypon—Everybody will be amazed!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"I take it none of the erm… humans say everypony?" Derpy asked, running her fingers in his hair.

"No, and ponies don't normally have wings, nor horns, nor do they talk. Magic doesn't exist either. Oh and the weather isn't made by ponies. It's made by nature." The doctor explained.

"Sort of like the Everfree forest then?" Derpy asked.

"Exactly." The doctor smiled. He slowly stood, not used to standing on two legs anymore. He wobbled and started to fall but luckily Derpy caught him in time.

"Careful doctor! Here, let me help you." Derpy smiled, helping him back up. Eventually the doctor got the hand of walking again, and then he slowly got the hand of picking up things with his hands by picking up the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh um, that's not good." The doctor quickly realized that both of their wings hadn't disappeared.

"I take it humans don't have wings?" Derpy asked, seeing his reaction to the wings on his human body.

"No, they don't." He told her.

"Well this is a problem. We can't be seen like this." The doctor sighed.

"Well, can't you do something in the Tardis about it?" Derpy suggested.

"Well I've never tried but I guess I—"Suddenly the Tardis beeped and made a swooshing noise as their wings essentially disappeared.

"That's amazing doctor!" Derpy exclaimed, her lazy eye spinning for a second in excitement.

"I assume that they'll come back eventually, or we may change forms randomly, as I haven't been in the human world for almost five years, and as for you, well… you've never been in the human world once." The doctor thought aloud.

"I see." Derpy said, surprised at how much she actually understood.

"Quite strange parallel worlds, don't you think Derpy?" The doctor asked.

"Quite. Well let's see where we ended up." Derpy agreed as they both walked outside of the Tardis, as the doctor closed the door. When they walked outside they found themselves in London. They were suddenly met by a peach skinned blonde woman with green eyes and a brown-skinned man with black eyes.

"Doctor!" They said while running up to him in tears. They hugged him, not seeing Derpy at first.

"Okay a man has to _breathe_." The doctor complained as they let him go, chuckling.

"Sorry. We thought you were dead and—who's your friend?" The other man known as Mickey Smith asked.

"She's very grey, but pretty. Is she human?" The blonde woman known as Rose Tyler asked.

"Erm…" The doctor froze, thinking of how to answer that. They had seen Aliens and Timelords, but could they handle the idea of a parallel being that used to be a mythical creature that turned into a human which is a mythical creature in the mythical creature's world? How could he explain that he also turned into a mythical creature in a parallel universe all the same? How could he explain that the reason he hadn't come back sooner was that he didn't _want_ to come back?

He couldn't lose them; not again, not _ever_.

So then what was he to do then? Should he tell them everything and risk losing them once again? No, he couldn't do that, could he? Derpy would be angry with him for lying, but then what was he to say?

"Doctor? You're turning white, _breathe_ yeah?" Mickey said, watching him obviously freaking out. The doctor breathed after holding his breath for what felt like an eternity, though he was still frozen in silence.

"Doctor, what's the matter? Say something!" Rose asked with concern. The doctor sighed and began speaking rapidly.

"She's a human that used to be a Pegasus in a world called Equestria where I was also a Pegasus. I've been there for five years because I lost part of my memory. When I regained my memory I didn't want to go back so I stayed until now and the Tardis took me here!" He rapidly explained, much like Pinkie Pie's speed.

"Whoa! Slow down! I barely understood that!" Mickey explained.

The doctor sighed and repeated what he said, but at a slower pace.


	2. Chapter Two

"That's awesome!" Mickey exclaimed as Rose just sighed.

"Well shall we go see your mum Rose?" The doctor asked, which Rose and Mickey smiled at.

"Won't she be happy to see you?" Mickey teased as they traveled there in the Tardis. The doctor landed it just outside the house, and they each walked outside. Jackie had heard the Tardis and ran over to the doctor in happy tears.

"You're alive!" She cried while practically tackling him.

"Oi! I'm glad to see you but you're kind of crushing me." The doctor complained as she got off of him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh who's the grey friend?" Jackie asked, looking directly at Derpy.

"She's a human that used to be a Pegasus in a world called Equestria where I was also a Pegasus. I've been there for five years because I lost part of my memory. When I regained my memory I didn't want to go back so I stayed until now and the Tardis took me here!" He rapidly explained, much like Pinkie Pie's speed.

"Y-You were _what_!" Jackie shrieked, actually understanding that perfectly fine.

"A Pegasus." The doctor said while staring at the grass outside. He wobbled over to it, purely out of instinct as he pulled some with his hands. He then chewed on it, surprised that he wasn't sick from it, though he blamed being an equine for five years for that.

"Uh doctor, there is food inside you know." Mickey muttered, still not used to the idea that he had been a mythical creature.

"Hey, this is the stuff I was eating for five years, give me a break!" He complained, walking inside. Derpy was wobbly as well, though the both of them were gradually improving their walking skills. When they got inside, the doctor ended up crashing into a chair and onto the floor.

"Doctor!" Jackie shrieked with concern as she ran over to him.

"Ow,ow,ouch!" The doctor complained as Jackie moved the chair. She then looked at the doctor and checked for any injuries.

"Few bruises but nothing serious." She told him as she helped him up.

"Thank you." He said while gripping her shoulder for support.

"You're welcome. For what though?" Jackie asked.

"For… I don't know… being accepting of me I guess." The doctor told her. He then walked over to the couch and sat down before he crashed into anything else.

"Hey Derpy, you know what day it is back in Equestria?" The doctor smiled as she got up.

"Oh yes, come on!" Derpy smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

Bringing home the southern birds,  
A pegasus' job begins  
In clearing all the gloomy skies  
To let the sun shine in!  
We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;  
When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!" Both the doctor and Derpy sang together.

"Y-You controlled the weather in Equestria?" Rose, Jackie, and Mickey each said in unison.

"Well yes. It's quite tiresome though, thankfully there are other Pegasi in charge of that." The doctor told them

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is owned by BBC. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.  
> This is a sequel to The Return from Equestria.


End file.
